


[蝙蝠侠同人]他的城 His City

by AntaresofJuly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>物理和精神伤害的描写。 <br/>本文混合背景，蝙蝠侠和小丑偏向新52，哈莉偏向老版 <br/>作者是个修文狂，如果您几天之后发现哪里遣词造句变了，请不要怀疑，那八成不是幻觉。不过虽然语言可能改，情节基本不会变。 </p><p>共六章： <br/>1. His city got walls 他的城市有围墙 <br/>2. Sometimes they crumbled down 有些时候墙会塌 <br/>3. Exposed to tender eyes? 暴露于温柔的眼眸下 <br/>4. In the shambles he dragged alone 于废墟中踟蹰行 <br/>5. Even if he escaped 即使他逃脱 <br/>6. In the end he won't leave 最终他会留下</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 物理和精神伤害的描写。   
> 本文混合背景，蝙蝠侠和小丑偏向新52，哈莉偏向老版   
> 作者是个修文狂，如果您几天之后发现哪里遣词造句变了，请不要怀疑，那八成不是幻觉。不过虽然语言可能改，情节基本不会变。 
> 
> 共六章：   
> 1\. His city got walls 他的城市有围墙   
> 2\. Sometimes they crumbled down 有些时候墙会塌   
> 3\. Exposed to tender eyes? 暴露于温柔的眼眸下   
> 4\. In the shambles he dragged alone 于废墟中踟蹰行   
> 5\. Even if he escaped 即使他逃脱   
> 6\. In the end he won't leave 最终他会留下

Chapter 1，His city got walls 

 

“布鲁斯。 

“人的身体和精神乐于趋向平衡。控制得越彻底，失控后的危险就越难以抵挡。而控制最终总会中断。你极力抗拒什么，它就会成为你的弱点，唯一征服它的方法，是通过接受。这便如同水坝积水，往往溃于蚁穴，但若常有涓涓细流，则不至于一举决堤。 

“记住，布鲁斯，不要抗拒，接受。” 

但他从未真正学会。 

\---------------- 

蝙蝠侠在一声惊喘中坐起，但未能成功。 

他的后背离地几英寸时就被迫停下，他皱眉，他并不在地面上，而是被全身束缚在一架铁质台桌上，头顶是一台刺眼的白炽灯。他在眼睛适应灯光的一瞬间回想起昏过去前发生的事，他正在追捕小丑… 随后他突然意识到，有个女声一直在不远处哼唱着什么。 

伦敦桥要塌了*。 

蝙蝠侠在皮带的束缚下扭头观察周围的环境，看向哼唱的方向，哈莉奎恩正背对着他在鼓捣着什么，蝙蝠侠注意到她穿了一件过大的护士服。 

他尽量评估所处情势，这里看起来像是废弃的厂房，多半是老城区。他的头罩还在，很好。腰带没了，这有些麻烦。小丑应该不在房间里，但也可能躲在那些箱子背后，和他玩捉迷藏。 

他打开利爪，准备割开把他捆住的绳子。最好在哈莉发现他恢复意识前。 

“Ah-ah！”哈莉摇着一只手指走近，另一只手端着一个托盘，她谴责道，“真不乖，小蝙蝠。一醒来就要捣蛋。”她走进亮光里，这回他看到了，那托盘里放着一只蓝色的针管。 

“哈莉，”他说，“打开这些绳子。” 

哈莉捂住嘴发出一串尖笑，然后对他眨巴了几下她的大眼睛，“真有趣，每次你都要这么说，就好像我真会听你的似的。为什么不自己试试呢？”她用空着的手戳了戳他的脸颊，“不过反正也是白费力气，这些绳子是特制的，没有一两个小时切不开。” 

“哈莉，”蝙蝠侠冷静地说，“告诉我小丑在哪儿？他在计划什么？” 

哈莉歪过头，用一种怪异的眼神盯着他，“why！你呀，小蝙蝠！当然是你！Mr. J 总是在围着你转，可怜的哈莉分不到半点关心。”她的嘴角和眼角耷拉了下来，看起来可怜巴巴的，不过蝙蝠侠自然不会因这表象掉以轻心。 

哈琳.奎佐是一名极度危险的精神变态者。 

“但是这次Mr. J 交给了哈莉一个重要的任务！这说明小布丁果然还是信任着小哈莉的！只要我把它完成的很好，Mr. J 一定会非常高兴！” 

蝙蝠侠警惕起来，“什么任务？” 

哈莉没有回答，而是又忙活起来，她把托盘放在一边的圆桌上。“小蝙蝠，你知道人们是怎么用药过量的吗？”她一边随口说着一边研究怎么卸掉他手臂上的铠甲。“有个叫西格尔*的残忍家伙抓了一箱老鼠，然后每隔一天给这些可怜的小东西打海洛因，渐渐的，小家伙们对海洛因的抗性就增强了。然后可恶的老西格尔给它们换了个房子，嘿，你猜怎么着？” 

蝙蝠侠在听到“海洛因”时咬紧了牙。 

哈莉已经卸下了臂甲，“死啦！”她高兴地说，同时割开了他手臂上的凯夫拉，像模像样的用棉签在皮肤上消了毒。“可怜的小耗子们，本来耐药性已经逐渐增强，可惜环境触发提示*不在了，结果条件性补偿反应*失败，哦，就是说它们的身体没能提前做出针对药效的对抗反应，他们就用药过量了。”她抬起身子，把针管里的药剂挤出一些，咧嘴笑了起来，“放松啦，小蝙蝠，这里面可不是什么海洛因，只是些平常的无聊的吗啡、瓦利姆**混合剂罢了，J先生要我在他回来前让你'乖乖的'，我可不能提前把你玩坏了对吧？那样布丁会生气的。”她撅起嘴，眼睛里闪过嫉妒。 

蝙蝠侠松了一口气，他并没有进行过针对海洛因的训练，因为那毫无好处，但吗啡和普通镇定剂，如果她期望他会因为处在陌生的环境里就耐药性失败*，那她最好再想想，早在年少时就开始进行的生物反馈式训练*确保了他的补偿反应并不依赖于多变的环境因素，他的意识对身体几乎拥有绝对的控制。 

蝙蝠侠已经做好了准备。 

哈莉在他手臂上绑了一条带子，“考虑到你肯定有抗药性训练，我把计量加到了常人的两倍，”她将药剂推进了他的静脉，“现在，让我们来希望你的抗药性坚持得住吧～” 

注释： 

1\. 伦敦桥塌了：一首童谣，歌词是London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady! Iron bars will bend and break, bend an break...   
这里有个“摇滚版”：http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNT ... 1-87.3.1-1.14-1-1-0 

2-4. 西格尔；环境触发提示； 条件性补偿反应: 

巴普洛夫（1927）与他的同时Bykov(1957)指出，当个体预期到鸦片的药理学作用时，他对鸦片的耐药性会提高。当代研究者Shepard Siegel（西格尔）精练了这种观点，认为毒品的使用情境作为条件刺激物（CS）存在，个体通过阻止药物的常规反应而学会保护自己。当人们吸毒时（毒品是非条件刺激US），机体试图重建体内动态平衡而产生对药物的对抗反应（机体对药物的对抗反应就是非条件反射UR）。随着时间的推移，这种补偿反应变成了条件反射（UR变CR）。换言之，在与使用药物相联系的情境（条件刺激CS）中，机体会对药物的预期效应作出生理准备（条件反射CR），这就是条件性补偿反应。 

需要指出的是，这里的条件刺激（CS）包括环境触发提示（environmental cue trigger)，也就是与环境相关的条件刺激。同时也包括意志，比如“决定使用毒品”的想法。 

因为抗药力不断提高，随着条件性补偿反应本身增长，所需的药量越来越大（抗药性）。而这种剂量，很可能是另一种不熟悉的情境下过量剂量（环境触发提示缺失）。这种分析使我们想到，前面提及的那位吸毒者死于一种陌生情境。因为他先前从来未在那个街巷注射过毒品。Sigel在1984年证实，海洛因成瘾者因药物过量而濒临死亡的边缘，这些人中十例中七例在另一种不熟悉的情境中用过药。 

蝙蝠侠通过生物反馈式训练已经可以完全把自己的意志作为条件刺激（CS），也就是说环境变换不会影响他的条件性补偿反应。 

5\. 瓦利姆: 一种镇定剂品牌，安定   
吗啡：一种阿片类镇痛剂，作用于中枢神经与平滑肌，能改变神经对痛的感受性与反应性，而达到止痛效果。与海洛因同源。 

6\. 耐药性失败: failure of tolerance, 指人体本已建立的抗药力处于某些原因没能发挥，导致意外用药过量 

7\. 生物反馈式训练: bio-feedback training, 把体内生理机能用现代电子仪器予以描记，并转换为声、光等反馈信号，因而使其根据反馈信号，学习调节自己体内不遂意的内脏机能及其他躯体机能

 

此帖由 安塔瑞斯 在 2014-09-03 05:24 进行编辑...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2，Sometimes they crumbled down 

 

两倍，蝙蝠侠想，两倍他能对付。 

集中精神，布鲁斯，吗啡和瓦利姆，也许还有些别的什么，无非是神经抑制剂，又或者是致幻剂，如果他们想杀他的话早就可以动手，不必现在下毒。 

他保持着稳定的呼吸，他的感知极度强化，等待着将要到来的迟钝、困倦或晕眩，但有些奇怪… 

控制决堤。 

他听到一声刺耳的惨叫，有水灌进他的鼻腔，然后意识到是他自己。这毫无道理… 

疼痛。 

他的大脑一片空白。 

太疼了，从来没… 

为什么…这不对… 天，西格尔实验*… 坚持住，布鲁斯… 

又一次电击。 

不… 

惨叫持续着，不知道过了多久，他开始意识到周围有个女人在说话，她的声音太尖了，让他头疼，在持续的疼痛造成的头痛上叠加。 

布鲁斯从来不知道，纯粹的痛感像白色的闪电，而且有这么多层。 

“停下，”他的意识一片混乱，声音已经哑得几乎听不见。 

哈莉把耳朵贴向那个痉挛中的黑家伙，“抱歉，你说什么？声音太小了我听不到？” 

“…安慰剂*…” 

她再次打开电流，满意地看着从黑面具下渗出生理性的液体，“痛感神经被点燃的滋味怎样？很疼吧，小蝙蝠，我猜你已经很久没这么疼过了是不是？你的身体这些年肯定适应了频繁的疼痛，对痛感的敏感度早就降到谷底啦，觉得自己已经战胜了生理疼痛是吗？唉，你们这些男生！” 

错了，从来没这么疼过，从来没有。 

生物反馈…无法建立连贯的思考*，无法… 

又是一次电击。蝙蝠侠发出一声嘶裂的惨叫。 

哈莉发出一串不愉快的笑声“总是关于你，小蝙蝠，”她拿出一根镊子，用力扎在他的手指上，“总是关于你！”她把镊子通上电，看着蝙蝠侠的双手在束缚中挣扎，他张开的嘴里已经发不出像样的叫喊。“不过你的确挺聪明的，猜对啦，没错，我给你的是安慰剂*。可惜现在知道有什么用呢，你的补偿反应已经铺天盖地了，不是吗？” 

蝙蝠侠的意识一片混乱，他的注意力被超过正常数倍的、白热的痛感切割成碎片。 

吗啡减弱痛感敏感度，瓦利姆抑制中枢神经系统，蝙蝠侠的身体早在意识到这点时就已经开始了对抗反应，生物反馈式训练更强化了这些反应的强度，而由于实际上并未摄入药物进行抵消，导致他的中枢神经极度活跃，痛觉敏感度达到了峰值。 

黑暗骑士曾经凌驾疼痛之上，身体的痛苦有时甚至是一种转移，使他得以暂时从精神的重担下解脱。

但现在，他甚至没办法昏过去。 

“不…停下…停下…”他无声地说着，不断从意识的边缘被拉回，泪水顺着脸颊流淌进脖颈。他的意识已经被白炽的疼痛和绝望充满。 

 

“你在干什么？”一个尖利滑腻的声音突然出现。 

蝙蝠侠昏沉的脑海里涌过一阵不合理的狂喜，如同即将溺死的人伸手抓向一片浮木，他下意识地唤道，“小丑！” 

哈莉尖叫了一声，“Mr. J！”她几乎跳了起来，“你怎么提前回来了！” 

小丑没说话，他的表情有些阴沉。他径直走到手术台前，观察了一会儿，然后关掉了电流。 

蝙蝠侠缓慢地转过头，把失焦的双眼转向小丑的方向，他的视野仍蒙着一层白纱。“Joker” 他哑声说，为自己声音里的慰籍感到一阵反胃。 

“嘿，布丁，别生气，我只是小小地、小小地招待了我们的客人一下。”哈莉向后退了一步，伸出两根手指表示有多么小。 

小丑扇了她一巴掌，她转了个圈，跌坐在地上。“我说过多少次了，只有我能跟小蝙蝠一起玩！只有我！” 

“是的…是的…J先生!”哈莉眨巴着眼睛看着小丑，捂着脸颊抽泣道。 

Ah，love！或者斯德哥尔摩*，蝙蝠侠模模糊糊地想，他的多处肌肉仍然痉挛着，脑子里如同被几辆卡车碾过。 

“嘘，小蝙蝠，马上就好啦。”一只瘦骨嶙峋的手隔着头罩抚摸了两下他的额头，一些琐碎的声音。 

尖锐的疼痛扎进他的右臂。 

这次是甜蜜的黑暗。 

注释： 

1\. 西格尔实验：  
西格尔对老鼠做的关于抗药性的实验是由安慰剂控制变量的，也就是说有一部分老鼠被注射的是安慰剂而不是真正的海洛因。 

2\. 安慰剂：一种“模拟”药，其物理特性如外观、大小、颜色、剂型、重量、味道和气味都要尽可能与试验药物相同，但不能含有试验药的有效成份。 

3\. 为何不能用生物反馈取消掉补偿反应：补偿反应是一系列反应的综合，可能包括多种激素和体征的调节，就像一个程序开关，一旦开启至少要完成一个回合。而且即使可以用生物反馈反向调节，也需要集中注意力，布鲁斯所处的那种情况是无法集中注意力的。 

4\. 斯德哥尔摩综合征（英语：Stockholm syndrome；瑞典语：Stockholmssyndromet）又称为人质情结、人质综合症，是指犯罪的被害者对于加害者产生情感，甚至反过来帮助加害者的一种情结。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Exposed to the tender eyes 

蝙蝠侠再次醒来的时候发现自己在犯罪小巷里。 

疼痛的记忆已经消退了，但应该并没有过多长时间，他的身体仍然麻木。他甩了甩头，面罩还在，腰带也回来了。 

是小丑，他想，可是他为什么这样做？也许他又在试图影响他的判断力，从哈莉手里解救他大概也出于同样的原因。 

“可是你知道，小蝙蝠，”小丑的声音突然出现在他身后，油腻又深情。“我怎么会舍得让你在别人手里受苦？” 

蝙蝠侠迅速回头撤开，却发现身后除了漆黑的小巷什么也没有。 

“小丑，你在哪里，出来！”蝙蝠侠检查了所有可以隐藏的地方，他很确定那声音刚才就在他身后。 

但是没有，什么也没有。 

蝙蝠侠静静地站了一会儿，开始检查他的头罩和制服，希望能找出一个隐藏的扩音器，但仍然一无所获。 

“别找啦，”小丑的声音有些无聊，仍在他身后，左后方的什么地方。“唉，你还没想到吗？我在你脑子里呀，小蝙蝠，我们永远在一起啦！” 

“不！”蝙蝠侠说，他把后背贴在墙上，以防小丑突然从哪个角落里跳出来攻击，同时四处张望。 

"唉！唉！你总是在试图控制一切，说真的，这是种病！放下那沉重的负担，加入我吧，小蝙蝠！” 

如果小丑不在现场，他一定在从哪里监视着。他想从腰带里掏出射频检测器*，但打开腰带后发现，里面是空的。 

他打开所有的口袋，全是空的。 

犯罪小巷里十分安静，只有偶尔几声虫鸣。 

蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛，继续留在这里没什么意义，“我不管你在玩什么，小丑，我会找到你。” 

“天哪，”那个声音说道，“你要走了吗？你想离开我？当初是谁楚楚可怜地叫了我两次的，嗯？” 

蝙蝠侠的脚步没有停顿，但只有他自己知道，他的呼吸停顿了一下。 

“别害臊啦，小蝙蝠，你知我知，当时你想让我救你，不是吗？你知道我会救你。” 

蝙蝠侠用冰冷的视线扫视四周，“闭嘴。”他的声音低沉而危险，如同强行压下的暴怒，许诺着冷酷和暴力，只有疯子和蠢货才会胆敢忽视其中的警告。 

但他心里很清楚，那话的真实性。在痛苦中他呼喊了小丑的名字。他向他的敌人求助，因为他下意识地确定对方会救他。 

因为那双每次看到他时疯狂扩张的瞳孔。 

那让他感到恐惧，因它带来的微弱温暖。 

而显然，在短暂的虚弱里，他允许小丑进入了他的城市，哪怕只有一点点。 

无法否认，无法接受。 

蝙蝠侠走出犯罪小巷，向着最近的设备补给点而去，在可能被追踪的情况下他不能冒险返回洞穴。 

然而补给点什么也没有。 

这不可能。 

他听到他的心脏在耳膜里鼓动，他习惯性地用生物反馈镇压它，但犹豫了一下。 

一周前他才检查过这里，而现在，现在这里只是一块普通的老旧肮脏的水泥地面，没有任何曾被凿开的痕迹。 

这不可能。 

“怎么了小蝙蝠？记忆出问题了？还是产生幻觉了？哈！我早就知道你比你表现出来的还要疯！” 

蝙蝠侠惊得一跳，这次声音出现得太近了。“滚出来！”他突然低声怒吼，恶狠狠地把披风拽下来，但小丑的笑声仍在耳边。他把手从面罩下的缝隙里伸进去，在耳后的头发里疯狂摸索。 

什么也没有。 

“承认吧，蝙蝠，你已经疯了。咱俩自成一类。 

“何况其实你早就想这样了不是吗？医生们是怎么说的？啊，在你的潜意识里，很深！ 

“你想要像我一样！你想要自由！” 

“这不是真的，”蝙蝠侠突然说，他保持着站立的姿势没有动，抬起头环视夜幕里的歌谭，“这一切都不是真的。” 

小丑还在说话，但蝙蝠侠没有理会，他敲了敲头顶的蝠耳，“神谕，”他呼叫道。“'紧急情况，请立刻回应。” 

果然没有人回话。 

他检查了发信器和耳麦，功能正常。 

蝙蝠侠的嘴角翘了起来。 

“我不知道你怎么做的，小丑，也许是什么新的设备，但一点建议：神谕永远在线。”小丑安静了下来。蝙蝠侠射出钩爪，把自己拉到一幢高楼的楼顶。 

“顺便说一句，你的精神分裂模拟很糟糕。零分。” 

说完，蝙蝠侠放开钩爪，张开双臂，从楼顶跳了下去。 

 

坠落的感觉是无与伦比的。 

 

但被震回真实世界令人晕眩。 

蝙蝠侠忍着呕吐的欲`望，迅速解开手上的束缚。他从眼角看到哈莉边尖叫边打开了一扇门，小丑冲他耸耸肩，笑道“还没完呢，小蝙蝠！”然后也从那扇门里逃走了。 

他从那台巨大的白色机器上下来，冲向门边，但它锁死了。蝙蝠侠退后一步，打算踹开门，用了比他预计的更多脚，他的身体有些不对劲。 

门外是一家餐厅。 

熙熙攘攘的用餐者在看到他的瞬间完全安静下来，随后女人们开始尖叫，有人摔着跤跑出了餐厅，还有几个钻到了桌子底下。他似乎隐约听到谁在大叫“是谁把这个疯子放出来了！” 

蝙蝠侠知道自己不受欢迎，但没想到会到这种程度。 

他抓住一个服务生，“小丑往哪个方向跑了？还有哈莉？” 

“求求你你别别伤害我！”服务生惊恐地大叫道。 

蝙蝠侠把他的领子松开了一些，“一个绿头发的家伙，和一个穿护士服的女人，告诉我他们去了哪儿？” 

“我不知道！我不知道！”服务生尖叫道。 

蝙蝠侠放下他，从门口冲了出去，阳光刺得他眨了眨眼，然后他意识到有什么不一样了。 

街道仍然熟悉，建筑物没有改变，韦恩塔仍在城市的中心俯瞰众生。 

但气氛和他记忆里有了微妙的差别。 

是人们的表情。 

不再有经年累月积累的歌谭式的警醒和疲惫，不再有略微歇斯底里的大笑和咒骂，蝙蝠侠渴望地想，他们看起来很…普通。 

“呃…您好，”他回过头，看到一辆大型箱车停在路边，几个穿着白色外套的医护人员探究而警惕地注视着他。“您是蝙蝠侠先生？” 

布鲁斯若有所思地看着说话的人，然后意识到自己在阿克汉姆见过他，应该是一名实习生，杰若米，大概。 

“是的，我是。” 

“嗯…”对方看起来有些尴尬，似乎犹豫要不要伸出手。“杰若米.斯诺。我知道您是一名英雄。”布鲁斯皱眉，但没有打断。“这解释起来有些麻烦，因为您大概又忘了…天哪…这是我第一次正式执勤而您是我从小的偶像！咳，您看，您可以叫我杰若米，能请您先跟我回阿克汉姆吗？我想回去之后会比较好解释。” 

“你最好现在就解释。”蝙蝠侠平静地说。 

“哦！”杰若米又瞄了一眼他的腰，那里没有万能腰带。另外的一些白大褂已经小心地围成了圈，他们看起来挺壮。布鲁斯有些遗憾没有钩爪，而且他能感到目前的力量和速度不足以应付他们所有的人。

“不错的衣服。是这样的，嗯，今天早上有两名病患私自离开了阿克汉姆…其中一个是小丑…” 

“他刚刚从这里跑出去。”蝙蝠侠继续平静道。 

“不用担心，”杰若米说，“我们已经找到他了。可怜的家伙，本来就已经… 自从哈莉去世后…哦抱歉，不应该说这个。” 

蝙蝠侠有些惊讶，“你说哈莉死了？”杰若米的脸上闪过同情的神色，但他立刻掩饰了起来。他柔声说，“您又忘了？哈琳.琨佐博士五年前就去世了，被小丑亲手杀死。” 

蝙蝠侠哼笑了一声，说道“这倒的确是个不错的创意，谁想到的？你还是哈莉？” 

但他的脑子里没有声音回答。布鲁斯再次遗憾没有钩爪，否则他可以立刻把同样的方法重新试一次。

“什么… 您在跟谁说话？”杰若米看起来更加警惕了，布鲁斯注意到，他的年纪比上次看到他时至少长了五到十岁。 

“小丑在哪儿？”他问道，杰若米指了指箱型车。 

蝙蝠侠走过去，有人打开金属车门，他看到小丑浑身绑着束缚衣和捆带，带着脚铐，躺在镶满软垫的角落里冲他咧嘴笑着，绿色的眼珠子闪着不正常的光辉。 

他倒没什么变化，但那张脸也看不出来。 

蝙蝠侠回过头，杰若米后退了一步。 

“我是另一个，是吗？” 

杰若米抱歉地点点头。 

“你们，和这一切都是假象。”他简单地说。 

有人吹了声口哨，此时周围已经聚集了一群人，正看着布鲁斯指指点点地小声谈笑。另外几个白大褂似乎准备移动，杰若米伸手阻止了他们。他的表情变得有些惊讶和被逗乐，他温柔地说，“既然这样，先生，您为何不和我回去呢？反正既然是假的，那也没什么关系不是吗？” 

“我叫什么名字？”布鲁斯问道，“如果你所代表的一切是真实的，你应该知道我的身份。” 

“我当然知道，蝙蝠侠先生，但我不能在这里说出来。”他回头看了一眼人群。 

“这么说我的身份仍是秘密，”蝙蝠侠好笑地评估道，“如果我说我不介意暴露呢？” 

“可是我介意。”杰若米认真地说，“我不能把您和您的家人暴露在危险之中。” 

蝙蝠侠沉默了。 

“好吧，”他最终说，“我可以和你们走。” 

 

注释： 

射频检测器：可以用来找隐藏的摄像头

 

此帖由 安塔瑞斯 在 2014-08-26 19:50 进行编辑...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. In the shambles he dragged alone 

 

他不能冒险。 

蝙蝠侠这样想，无论几率有多么小，我不能冒险暴露其他人的身份。 

杰若米看起来足够友好，但谁也不能确定如果他抵抗的话会发生什么。 

何况以他现在的状况抵抗并不明智。 

没多久他们就到达了阿克汉姆，至少这疯人院几乎没有什么改变，这多少让蝙蝠侠感到些安心。 

杰若米把他带到检查室。 

“杰若米，我想和你谈谈。”他说。 

杰若米看起来很高兴，“当然，当然。但我们得先做完这些检查…本来您的医师是Dr. Strange，但他正好度假去了，我想他是不会介意的…” 

蝙蝠侠只能配合，然后他被带进一间办公室，名牌很新，上面写着：'杰若米.斯诺，医学博士'。杰若米把保安遣出去，并没有添加任何额外安全措施，除非算上他手里的笔和本子。 

布鲁斯挑了挑眉。 

“哦，虽然您入院时被定性为对社会存在威胁，但您从来没有攻击过医护人员，而且这次逃跑也不能算是您的错，所以我们觉得没必要搞那一套。”他顿了顿，“何况您是个英雄。” 

蝙蝠侠没有说话，他看着这间办公室，阳光从窗外倾斜进来，一切看起来都很平和。 

“让我听听你的理论。”他最终说。 

杰若米看起来有些悲哀，但他马上调整好了表情，“您喜欢我们叫您蝙蝠侠，所以我尽量这样称呼您，但不加上先生总显得有些不对，咳。是这样的，您现在所经历的是一种叫做顺行性遗忘症*的疾病，它的发病机制目前还没人弄清楚，但您的海马体和周围皮质区域在五年前的事故中受到了一定损伤，我想这就是主要原因。 

“在五年前，小丑和哈莉从阿克汉姆偷走了尚处研发阶段的VR仪器，那种仪器的主要功能是阅读脑电波和制造虚拟幻境，因为它的算法十分先进，所以几乎可以制造出难以和现实世界区分的幻境。他们抓住了您，先是对您进行了极端的生理折磨，然后用它在您身上做了许多实验… … 即使没有后来意外造成的脑损伤，这些折磨和实验也足以造成重度心理障碍了。 

“但仪器并不稳定。据小丑事后回忆，事故发生的时候是恰好是哈莉在操纵仪器，他以为哈莉杀了您，因为您暂时停止了呼吸*… 所以他在暴怒中杀死了她。 

“但后来证明，您只是暂时陷入了深度休克，体征变得非常缓慢。因为VR仪的复杂和不稳定性，它的失常是剧烈而随机的，我想琨佐博士当时并没有想杀死您，只是他们使用那台实验机太久了，大概有一个星期。 

“我们至今还没有研究出来这一切是怎么发生的，条件太多了，药物、营养不良、心理震荡、最重要的是那次失常没有留下足够的数据… 但总之，从那之后您…”杰若米似乎有些说不下去，所以蝙蝠侠帮了他。 

“我就疯了。”他说，没有理会说出那词汇时从肝脏中升起的压抑的恐惧感。 

“…粗俗点的话，这么说也对，”杰若米继续看着他说，“但我的导师经常说，我们每个人都有一点点疯。” 

蝙蝠侠发现他嘴角牵动了一下，尽管如今的情况。 

“无论如何，现在情况已经好多了。最开始您无法记住一天前的事，但通过治疗，您您逐渐能记得更多的事，工作记忆*也恢复得很好，您的大脑真的很强悍。这两年日常生活已经不会受影响，但问题仍然存在。 

“在这次之前，您已经有过好几次复发，突然间忘掉所有五年前之后的发生的事情。您的记忆总是回到那里，那次事件，我们怀疑这是生理和心理创伤共同作用的结果。” 

杰若米说到这里犹豫了一下，“因为您遭遇的情况十分特殊，那种仪器是第一次被开发，而且失忆只是主要问题，您还伴随有一些…其他的症状，非常复杂，所以完全治愈的可能性并不理想，但我仍然相信您。” 

似乎为了掩饰对蝙蝠侠撒谎的负罪感，他笑了笑，“即使没办法完全治愈，也不是那么糟糕。这次失忆之前您还说过您喜欢这里的生活。要不是我最近才转入重点区，我一定早就想办法和您认识起来了，哦，如果您愿意的话。” 

蝙蝠侠在他再次提起'英雄'之前说道，“非常感谢你的时间。我希望以后还可以来找你聊聊。” 

“当然！”杰若米说，“随时来，我是说，您有任何疑问的话。” 

蝙蝠侠冲他笑了笑，然后让保安把他带回了'他的房间'。 

他等候了两天，然后要求和小丑见面。 

他们又过了三天才批准，所以现在他坐在一个充满软垫的房间，身上所有稍微有点硬的东西都被拿走了。 

连他的面具的耳朵都换成了软的。 

小丑静止在角落里，他的身上仍绑着束缚衣，但已经没有脚铐了。所以总是发生逃跑事件，蝙蝠侠想。 

他走到小丑面前蹲下，“小丑。”他说。 

小丑抬起头看到他，立刻变得十分高兴。蝙蝠侠尽量不去在意他放大的瞳孔和急促的呼吸。 

小丑在他的束缚衣里蠕动起来，“小蝙蝠！”他开心的大叫，嘴角几乎咧到了耳朵根。“嘿！我就知道你会来看我，我们是老朋友啦，你跟我！” 

蝙蝠侠仔细地观察小丑，“你到底想要说明什么？通过这种方式。” 

“我们在一起啦，啦啦啦！”小丑继续说着，就像没听见蝙蝠侠说的话。“你看，我们一起在这个属于我们的地方，这多么幸福！阿克汉姆是一个大家庭！” 

“小丑！”蝙蝠侠摇了摇他的肩膀，“别装傻，回答我的问题！” 

小丑似乎终于“听”到了他，“哦，亲爱的，我们之前私奔的决定是不对的！外面的那些人，阳光，街道，多欢乐，多无聊！那不是属于我们的。你跟我在这里，这里才是我们的城市！”他向蝙蝠侠蹭过来，似乎想用肩膀抱住他，蝙蝠侠把他推开。 

“你杀了哈莉？”他决定换个策略。 

小丑突然不动了，他缩回角落，“我杀了小哈莉，”他把脸埋在了膝盖上。“我怎么能这么做呢？” 

他看起来在伤心，这有可能是装的，但蝙蝠侠一向觉得小丑并不想他自己以为的那样不在乎她，虽然这并不会阻止他杀了她。 

小丑突然扑过来拽住了他的领子，鬼知道他什么时候挣开束缚衣的，“都是你！”他愤怒地大叫，把他拽得一个踉跄，苍白的脸被扭曲得比平常更歇斯底里，“都是因为你！都是你的错！” 

蝙蝠侠再次推开他，但小丑由扑了上来，这次手里握着一只圆珠笔，想要扎进他的脖子。蝙蝠侠不知道他是怎么把这玩意带进来的，但那是小丑。 

他推拒着小丑的手腕，现在他们的力气悬殊不那么大了，这有点费劲。“杀了我！杀了我！”小丑一边试图杀死他一边在他耳旁鬼鬼祟祟地大喊大叫，他就是能做到这个。“只有你才能这么做，蝙蝠！杀了我！在他们切了我的脑子之前！” 

医护人员已经开始蜂拥而入。小丑差点戳开了一个保安的颈动脉，被蝙蝠侠挡开了。 

蝙蝠侠捂着流血的手臂的时候，小丑正疯狂地挣扎着被保安拖出房间，尖利的大笑在走廊里回荡。 

蝙蝠侠从没看到过小丑哭泣，他以为那是不可能的，但小丑消失在拐角时他似乎看到了些反光。 

“是真的吗？”他问身旁的一个保安。“他们要切除他的额叶*” 

保安耸了耸肩，“法庭决定的，要我说早该这么做了，切了那个疯子对谁都有好处。而且说实话，我早就被这些疯子三天两头的折腾烦透了。”他活动着酸痛的肩膀，转向蝙蝠侠。“谢谢你，伙计！你是个真英雄！虽然疯了，但也还是。” 

蝙蝠侠没有说话，他盯着小丑消失的拐角站了一会儿，然后径直回到了自己的房间。 

当天夜里他按了按钮，叫来了一个实习医生，“我要见杰若米.斯诺医生。”他说，“我必须和他谈谈白天的事。” 

杰若米在睡衣外套了白大褂，看起来还没完全睡醒。 

“为什么要做额叶切除手术，”他说。 

杰若米挠了挠头，“我也觉得不太人道，但法院那么决定了。” 

“我记得歌谭的法律不允许这个。” 

“这五年里，很多事情改变了，蝙蝠侠，”杰若米倒了杯水给他，“我知道这很难接受，但…自从你退休之后，歌谭的精神病犯罪率上升得很快，我想最终人们受够了。所以他们投票改变了法律，一年前才通过。” 

“歌谭变好了吗？”蝙蝠侠问。 

“如果你是指犯罪率，的确比以前好了一些。”杰若米柔声说。 

蝙蝠侠看了看镶着铁栅栏的窗外，“抱歉。”他说。 

“什么？”杰若米问。 

下一秒他就软倒在了椅子里。 

蝙蝠侠把他摆成一个舒服的姿势，从他的外套里搜出了他的证件和门禁卡，还有一把档案柜的钥匙。

出于好奇，他打开了档案柜，找出了自己的档案，迅速翻过。 

脑损伤，顺行性失忆症，精神分裂症（schizophrenia)，PTSD，广泛性焦虑症(GAD)，慢性抑郁症(PDD)，强迫型人格障碍(OCPD)，未确定型人格障碍(Personality disorder not otherwise specified)… 

蝙蝠侠毫无幽默感地抽了抽嘴角，随手翻到精神分裂那页：复杂的幻觉，各种非奇异型妄想，快感缺乏，解离，失语…他把诊断随手扔在地上。 

之后的事情就很容易了。 

尽管说是过了五年，但阿克汉姆基础防御系统的原型还是他亲手升级的那个。 

布鲁斯站在塔楼的尖顶上，夜风十分凉爽，就像他每次巡逻时站在滴水石兽上一样。警报已经响起来了，而他仍然没有钩爪。 

但这没有关系，和他要做的事无关。 

他在脑海里列举所有真实和虚幻的证据和疑点，发现无法通过理性的方式做出万无一失的判断。 

但这一切必然是假的，他想，无论多么吸引人。 

歌谭终会有被拯救的一天，在那天到来之前，他不能允许自己沉浸在幻象里。 

他必须醒来。 

他尽量忽略啃噬内心的怀疑和反对，深吸了一口气，跳了下去。 

.   
.   
. 

 

 

 

\---------   
完… 骗你的！   
这次的剧本是哈莉写的哟，你们猜出来了吗？   
写到这里，我不禁想起了那首著名的乐高蝙蝠侠之歌。请一定不要搜索，否则一切后果自负！ 

注释： 

1\. 顺行性遗忘症：是对造成失忆的事件后发生的事物而发生遗忘之失忆症。该病与逆行性遗忘症不同，不是忘记失忆事件前的事情。从很大程度上来说，因为人们对于记忆的准确机理研究得不是很透彻，科学家也只能指出是哪部分大脑在起作用，顺行性遗忘症还是一种很神秘的疾病。 

2\. 深度昏迷：又称假死，是一种严重昏迷状态，病人像死一样。心跳和呼吸难以用人手测量，只能通过机器测量。由于呼吸、心跳等生命指征十分衰微，从表面看几乎完全和死人一样，如果不仔细检查，很容易误认为已经死亡 

3\. 工作记忆：工作记忆是一种对信息进行暂时加工和贮存的容量有限的记忆系统，在许多复杂的认知活动中起重要作用，比如推理。 

4\. 额叶切除术：是一种神经外科手术，包括切除脑前额叶外皮的连接组织,有时会被简称为脑白质切除术、脑叶切断术等。切除以后人会失去很多功能，包括很大一部分的性格，用来对付危险分子很有效，可是不人道。曾于1930年代到1950年代用来医治一些精神病，这也是世界上第一种精神外科手术。

 

此帖由 安塔瑞斯 在 2014-08-25 22:17 进行编辑...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Even if he escaped 

 

黑暗。 

只有黑暗。 

他死了吗？ 

比这更重要的问题是，这之前的一切难道是真实的？ 

他感到一阵绝望。 

从事件开始以来第一次，布鲁斯陷入了真正的恐慌。 

冷静，他告诉自己，要冷静。 

在彻底的黑暗中，时间和距离感完全失效，他无法判断过了多久，自己是否移动过。 

但他还在呼吸。 

虽然感觉不到肢体，但经过多年对自己身体的有意识训练，他能确定，他还在呼吸，这就说明他还活着，也许还在小丑和哈莉圈套里。 

连接你的感官，你能做到，你是蝙蝠侠。 

他运用冥想。 

首先听觉，连接听觉… 

“…蝙蝠侠…” 

从很远的地方。 

“…醒醒，醒醒…蝙蝠侠！”夜翼的声音。 

布鲁斯猛然睁开眼，白色的灯光从空旷的房顶上照下来，过了一会儿才意识到自己已经恢复了意识。

这到底是真实，还是幻觉。 

他向四周看了看，他的脖子的活动范围很有限，发现自己在类似工厂厂房的地方，他眨了眨眼才想起来，就是哈莉折磨他那间。 

“夜翼！”他试探性地叫道，发现嗓子哑了，许久未使用的沙哑。 

他忍住了咳嗽，用最快的速度弄开了绳索，它们好像已经很松。他从铁质台桌上下来，差点跌了一跤，视线有点模糊。 

夜翼把他扶起来，“你可要吓死我了，幸亏小丑从来就不善于掩饰自己的痕迹。你觉得你自己能走吗？” 

蝙蝠侠点了点头，夜翼小心地放开他，“我先去看看外面的情况。”他说完就闪出了门外。 

布鲁斯看着那扇门，他的视线仍然有些模糊，呼吸有些不稳。 

“我们得赶紧离开这里，你还在等什么，快点！”夜翼的身影短暂地出现在门口，一眨眼又消失了。 

蝙蝠侠有些踉跄地从门口追出去，但昏暗的楼道里一个人也没有。 

“也许他已经跑过拐角了，迪克一向很快。”布鲁斯对自己说。 

他尽可能迅速地穿过拐角，但还是没有人。 

这次他没有阻止加快的心跳。 

蝙蝠侠拖着虚弱的身体在黑暗的过道里独自逡巡了许久，但到处都没有夜翼的影子。 

“所以，他看到了幻觉。”一个无聊的声音说。 

“小丑！”蝙蝠侠吼道，由于突来的晕眩他不得不把后背贴在墙上，这是多日未进食的结果。 

“放松，小蝙蝠，我只是在你脑子里。” 

蝙蝠侠把手放在头盔上检查，但却缺乏应有的动力。 

“嘿，别装啦，你知道这是怎么回事。百分之六十以上的精神病经历过幻觉*，最常见的是幻听。不过当然啦，你总是与众不同的，连幻觉都挺复杂！” 

同样没能发现任何东西，蝙蝠侠决定忽略那声音，首要目标是寻找出去的路。但那有点困难。 

“告诉我你感觉怎么样，蝙蝠！当你从那个楼上跳下去的时候！” 

小丑的声音在他旁边继续说道。 

“你的内心，蝙蝠，你无法对自己撒谎，那一瞬间你感受到了什么？当你从每个楼顶上跳下去、从每高塔上坠落的时候？你感到自由吗？恐惧？还是说… 你觉得兴奋？” 

兴奋。 

蝙蝠侠咬牙，他绝不能回应这些声音，不论是口头还是脑子里，不能去想它们有什么意义*。集中精力，布鲁斯，做正事，找到那该死的出口。 

“哈，我就知道，小蝙蝠。自杀本能*，而非倾向！”小丑欢呼。 

集中精神，这里是一个环形走廊，有些潮湿，墙壁里能听到有节奏的声音… 

“但是，你和我，蝙蝠侠，我们十分坚固。我俩自成一类！”小丑得意地说，带着一种令普通人毛骨悚然的尖锐自信。 

蝙蝠侠几乎能想象到他展开双臂，勾颌垂目的造作模样。他看过太多次了。 

他比其他人了解小丑。 

他自己呢？ 

“叛徒！”蝙蝠侠一惊，回过头，是杰森。 

或者说，杰森的幻觉。 

他穿着那件被血和烟弄脏的、破破烂烂的罗宾制服，身上到处歪歪扭扭，那是全身多处骨折的缘故。

和那天一模一样。 

“你为什么没有救我？”杰森冲他大喊，痛苦的、受伤的声音，他的肋骨断了好几根，摇晃着骨头戳在皮肉之外的手臂和双腿。“你为什么让我死去！你为什么不被为我报仇！” 

“杰森…”蝙蝠侠内里的什么东西碎了，是同样的每次想起那一天时都会破碎一点的东西。他不由自主地上前想要扶助那摇摇欲坠的少年，但杰森在他碰到之前打开了他的手，迅速后退，跌在了地上。 

“我恨你！蝙蝠侠！你抛弃了我！为了你的愚蠢的规则！”杰森疯狂地指着他大叫，血从他的眼罩底下流出来。“你的规则，哈，比我们都重要，比所有人都重要！你这个自私的、伪善的、肮脏的混蛋！”

蝙蝠侠如同被冻住一样伸着手僵硬在原地，眼睁睁看着那幻象化成一滩枯骨，消失了。 

他深吸了口气，他的呼吸有些颤抖，然后坚定地迈动脚步，他必须离开这里。 

他已经在走第三圈，这里大概是在地下，但没有任何出入口，最开始的房间里出了纸箱和那张金属台外几乎什么也没有。他一边走一边摸索着石质墙壁，希望能找到人工开凿的缝隙，或者全息投影设备。但他只找到了一些隐藏的摄像头。 

他发泄地破坏着每一个看到的摄像头。 

“不要做无用的事，你在白白浪费力气。”提姆冷静地提醒。 

布鲁斯没有回头，但他停止了破坏行为。 

“你知道，人们总说我和你思维模式很像，”提姆平缓的声音显得异常冷漠“但我并不想成为你。” 

是的，布鲁斯想，你当然不该想要成为我，我甚至不会用那诅咒我的敌人。 

他们早就达成了共识。 

人们说提姆是最像他的一个，事实也的确如此。 

但他能看到提姆眼中的怜悯，那是从来不会说出口的，他们都明白的事。 

但这次似乎不同了，这虚假的罗宾决定说出他真实的想法。 

“你是有毒的，你给自己和他人带来不幸。” 

布鲁斯面冲墙壁，沉默了一会儿，身后的声音也沉默，最终他毫无幽默感地动了动嘴角“说完了吗，再差夜翼就齐了。” 

“夜翼？”那声音好笑地说，“夜翼不会回来了，他早就抛弃你了，你不知道吗，蝙蝠侠？ 

“所有你碰触的人都会消失。 

“就像这样。” 

尽管知道不该，蝙蝠侠还是忍不住回过了头。 

正好看见提姆伸出手指碰了他一下，然后化作尘埃消失了。 

他机械地向前走，忽略胃部的不适。 

“啧啧，”小丑的声音跟着他，“看看这些可爱的小鸟们！他们说的挺对，不是吗？ 

“你总是在试图控制，但你阻止不了每一次不幸。你阻止不了我打断罗宾鸟的每根肋骨，你阻止不了我射穿红头发小姑娘的脊髓，还有这随机的世界里发生的每一次荒谬的、无意义的伤害。 

“我猜你经也曾历过什么非常的糟糕的事，在很久以前，它从本质上改变了你，但你拒绝这种改变，你拒绝无所不在的荒谬，用无聊而虚假的控制欲掩饰。” 

蝙蝠侠已经停下了脚步，小丑发出嘲讽的尖笑。 

“你早就疯狂了，从很久以前的某一天。你以为你有一个生活？不，不，蝙蝠，你什么也没有。 

“一切你有的，最终都会失去。所以为什么这么严肃呢？笑一个嘛。” 

“闭嘴，”布鲁斯说。 

“别那么无趣，小蝙蝠。告诉我，之前，你还在街上的时候，你为什么没有回到那个餐厅检查一下咱们冲出来的那扇门呢？连我都知道，如果那一切是真的，那么门里面根本不会有什么制造幻觉的机器。 

“你知道答案，你根本就不想醒来。 

“承认吧，在你内心深处，你想要像我一样。你想要忘记一切：所有的痛苦！所有的责任！你想要自由…” 

“不，”蝙蝠侠切断了他的话，“我拒绝。” 

突然想到了什么，他的手指用力按压耳根周围，在摸到绿豆大小的硬块后露出了一个胜利的笑。 

他冲回最开始的房间，从铁台周围找到一把碎玻璃，划开皮肤把它们取了出来。 

终于安静了。 

他继续寻找出入口，但没有了声音，哑剧般的幻影仍不时纠缠着他。 

他必须离开这里。 

但是，没有炸药，没有工具，唯一和外界的联系…他慢慢抬起头看向天花板上的一个摄像头。 

“如果我停止一切行为，这些幻影也就无法继续，而小丑不会让我这么容易地死去，那不会满足他。”他对自己说。 

蝙蝠侠拿着玻璃，来到走廊里一个拐角处，那里是走廊中仅剩的完好的监视点之一。 

“假如你是想让我无法坚持下去，”他看着摄像头说，“你做到了，但我不会再给你任何娱乐。” 

说着，蝙蝠侠将匕首长的玻璃扎进自己的胸口。 

“我希望我再也不用看到你。” 

他一拳砸断摄像头。 

伤口是真实的，尽管他避开了所有重要器官。失血使他晕眩，他在冒险。蝙蝠侠等了很久，小丑才打开一扇厚重的暗门走了进来，那门立刻合上了。 

他先是观察了一会儿，然后突然急切地冲到蝙蝠侠侧卧的身旁。 

蝙蝠侠用尽全身力气将小丑击昏，然后拖着他的身体来到另一个摄像头底下。 

“打开门！”他恶狠狠地说，把玻璃抵在小丑的脸上，“不然我就毁掉这张脸。” 

过了一会儿，门无声地开了。 

在他找到控制室的时候哈莉已经跑了，但没关系，他总会抓到她。他把小丑结结实实地绑了起来，然后用重新得到的装备报了警。当他终于走出这昏暗的地宫时，几乎要为歌谭暗淡的阳光落泪。 

他真的醒了吗？ 

 

注释： 

1\. 百分之六十以上的精神病经历过幻觉： 数据我编的，但精神分裂症患者的确很多都经历过幻觉，而最常见的是幻听，其次是幻视，其他感官幻觉以及身体感觉的幻觉也有出现。 

2\. 不能去想它们有什么意义：根据我看到的真实案例，大多数“声音”都是有意义的，它体现了患者需要注意的方面，对精神分裂患者来说接受并学会与幻觉共存可能更加积极有效，而一味拒绝反而会加重病情。所以蝙蝠侠在这里的态度请不要模仿。充满幻觉的世界往往是非常难以忍受的，想想如果你同时开好几个电视，声音都调到最大，然后尝试正常生活会是什么样，真正的情况比这还糟糕许多。所以精神分裂症患者经常难以集中精力，记不住东西，脾气变差…这就导致了一系列问题。希望大家能关注并关爱精神分裂症患者，他们的人生已经足够艰难了，不要再用歧视去加重这种艰难。 

3\. 自杀本能："死亡本能"按照弗洛伊德的学说主张，这种学说认为每个人的身上有一种趋向毁灭和侵略的本能。而达冲动起初是朝着我们自己本身而发的。弗洛伊德认为这个死亡的本能设法要使个人走向死亡，因为那里才有真正的平静。只有在死亡--这个最后的休息里，个人才有希望完全解除紧张和挣扎。这篇文里蝙蝠侠和小丑都有埋藏在潜意识里的自我终结欲`望，但意识里完全不想死，所以只会在突如其来的接近死亡的瞬间体会到兴奋感，并且不由自主被危险行为吸引，但他们都不会真正想要自杀。


End file.
